


Coming Home

by pennswoods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: sshg_exchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennswoods/pseuds/pennswoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day and a chilly ride home, joy can be found in a warm embrace.</p><p>
  <a href="http://penns-woods.tumblr.com/post/45010768194/title-coming-home-characters-hermione">Tumblr link.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> A sequence of 4 pictures drawn for the Winter 2012 sshg_exchange for teaoli's prompt: "Hermione riding a bike and coming home at night, tired and dejected,then surprised (and ultimately overjoyed) to find Snape standing in a pool of light in her doorway."

  
  
**After a long day**   


  


  
  


  
**and a chilly ride home,**   


  


  
**joy can be found**   


  


  
**in a warm embrace.**   



End file.
